A formulation for intranasal delivery of peptide T has been developed and the stability of the formulation is being studied. Duration of the stability study will be from 6 months to 1 year. Samples will be stored at room temperature, refrigeration and freezer conditions. A stability indicating HPLC assay was developed and will be used to determine the stability of the formulation. The assay was shown to be stability indicating and also separates the peptide from benzyl alcohol which is added as a preservative. The osmolarity of the formulation in dextrose 5% for injection and for various concentrations of 0.9% sodium chloride for injection were determined.